Snowy Secrets
by angelic-kuti
Summary: Karou's not who you all think she is! She's a powerful ice mage who has a pet dragon that visits her every winter. Read and find out how she and the rest of the Kenshin-gumi deal with an enemy from Karou's past! Not Kenshin's this time!
1. Chapter 1

(A/N: I'd like to dedicate this first chapter my friend Tappy. This is my first ever story on and I'll try to update as much as I can. I want all of you to R&R 'kay?)

Disclaimer: I (sadly) DO NOT own Rurouni Kenshin!!! I own Nothing! Nada! Zip!

"blah" = characters talking

'blah' = characters thinking

I hope you all like and don't forget to review! Now, on with the story!

Chapter one:

"We're going to bring her down!" a cruel voice called out.

"Yeah!" the other two brothers called back.

"Kamiya's gonna pay for what she's done to father!"

"She'll regret she ever messed with the Watanabes!"

"We'll get her and we'll get her good!"

The sun was just setting and the sky began to grow darker. Kenshin was finishing up on some laundry, Sano was chewing his fish bone and sitting on the front porch doing nothing (as usual), and Ayame and Suzume were jumping rope. And Yahiko was being chased by an enraged Kaoru and her bokken.

"Get back here Yahiko!"

"No way ya ugly hag!"

The angry woman gained up on poor Yahiko and beat him upside the head mercilessly with her bokken. Ignoring the shout of warning Kenshin gave of being careful not to hit Yahiko too hard.

"What was that for?" he asked rubbing the large bump on his head.

"For calling me ugly. Now give me 500 katas and clean the dojo."

Yahiko stomped off with a rag and bucket grumbling things about ugly old hags and their evil bokkens.

"That'll teach him" Kaoru said happily, dusting off her hands.

The dojo gates swung open a dark haired doctor walked in. "Hello everyone" Megumi greeted cheerfully. "Today I'll be cooking dinner tonight. I bought two big salmon fish and I ..."

Before Megumi could finish, Yahiko and Sano came lunging towards the basket she was holding. Luckily Kaoru saw and knocked them out with her bokken.

"Thanks. Anyways I thought it would be nice to celebrate the fact that we have known each other for a year. Dr. Genzai will be swinging by later to join us and take the kids home.

"But Megumi-dono, it's only November" Kenshin said sweat dropping.

"Really? Oh, well" She hooked her arm through Kenshin's and began pulling him to the kitchen. "Now, about you always calling my name with a dono. You don't have to. You can always call me just Megumi or koshii or honey..." And on and on she continued listing.

"Good luck trying! Kenshin won't change!" Kaoru yelled out to nobody. 'Believe me. I've tried' "C'mon. Let's go help them" She took Ayame and Suzume by the hand and led them into the kitchen. She didn't trust Megumi to be alone with Kenshin.

Once Sano and Yahiko had woken up, they eagerly sat down at the dinner table watching all the delicious food being placed on the table.

"You aren't allowed to eat until Dr. Genzai gets here" Megumi said as she placed the last bowl on the table.

On cue, the elderly doctor walked in with a box of sponge cake and a bag of apples. More drool came out of Sano and Yahiko's mouths as the eyed the yummy cake and juicy red fruit.

"Having a feast are we?" Dr. Genzai said looking at all the food.

"Yes. Hurry up and take a seat Dr. Genzai, or we'll be swimming in drool" Kaoru said.

Once he sat down, the two attacked.

"Guys we better start eating or else there'll be nothing left for us."

They all ate and ate and ate until they couldn't eat anymore. When they were done, they left the dirty plates and bowls in the sink and went outside.

"Uh...I think I'm going to go and sit on the roof" Kaoru suddenly said.

"Do you want us to join you?" Megumi asked.

"N...No. That's alright. I need to be alone for a while" Kaoru grabbed two slices of sponge cake and two apples then raced off. The others stared after her.

"Do you think she's alright?" questioned Sano.

"Should I go check?" Kenshin suggested.

"Yeah I think you should."

Kaoru climbed up the wooden ladder to the dojo roof. As soon as she reached her destination, something knocked her to the ground.

So guys, what did you think? Liked it? Hated it? Okay? Please write your review. I want to know what you think! Review! NOW!


	2. Chapter 2

(A/N: Sorry I haven't updated. I went to Maryland and then Delaware during the past five days. I haven't been down there in five years! Anyways, on with the story!)

Disclaimer: I still own nothing.

"blah" = characters talking

'blah' = characters thinking

Here's my second chapter and please review for me!!!

Chapter two:

"I wonder if she's here yet? I... OW!"

When Kaoru turned to her right, something wrapped it's self around her waist and knocked the wind out of her, which caused her to fall on her poor butt.

"Yuki?" Kaoru screamed.

"The one and only!" it answered.

Yuki was a female dragon. Her long body was as white as snow. She had razor sharp teeth and talons that glinted in the sun. And her eyes were emerald green.

"God I missed you so much!" Kaoru squealed, crushing her pet dragon to her in a hug.

Yuki missed Kaoru too, but she still needed to breath just like everybody else.

"A-Air! I ne-need air!"

"Sorry. It's just that it's so good to see you again after such a long time."

"Yes I know. Anyways, how have you been?" Yuki asked as she sat herself comfortably in Kaoru lap (she can change sizes).

"Oh, I'm great!" Kaoru chirped. "It's too bad I only get to see you in the winter."

"Hey, it's not my fault I need to stay in a cold place during other seasons."

"Damn."

"How about later we for a ride?"

"Sure! I haven't ridden on in ages!"

Yuki laughed at Kaoru's childness. She was still young, but one of the most powerful beings in Japan.

"Say, you wouldn't happen to have anything to eat would you?"

"I've got some sponge cake and apples." Kaoru gave the food to Yuki who gobbled it down. Hey, a dragon has to eat too.

Kaoru sweat dropped. 'She and Sano will get along _very_ well.'

"So wanna go now?"

"No. We have to leave when every one is asleep."

"Everyone?" Yuki's head shot up.

"Yeah, my friends."

"They live here?"

"Well two of them do."

"And do they know?"

"Um... No?"

"YOU MEAN TO TELL ME THAT THEY DON'T KNOW THAT YOU'RE A..."

Kaoru suddenly covered Yuki's mouth. "Shhh" she whispered.

"Kaoru-dono! Are you up there?" Kenshin's voice called from the ground.

"Get down!" Kaoru whispered. "Uh... yes Kenshin?"

"The others told you to check up on me right?"

"Yeah" he answered sheepishly.

"I'm fine Kenshin. I just needed some time alone to think."

"Alright."

"I'm going to go to sleep. Can you see the other's out for me?"

"Okay. Good night Kaoru-dono" Kenshin said as he walked away.

"'Night Kenshin!" Kaoru called back.

Late that night, Kaoru and Yuki were catching up on things they missed out.

"Yuki, have you mated yet?" Kaoru asked.

"No."

"Anyone you like?"

"Yeah."

"Tell me!"

"Alright. His name is Han."

"What kind of dragon is he?"

"Wind."

"Hmm."

"Anyway, that red haired guy."

"You mean Kenshin?"

"Yeah him. I think you like him" Yuki said slyly, nudging Kaoru with her tail.

"Is it that obvious?" Kaoru asked blushing.

"Yup! You wanna go now?"

"Yes!" Kaoru exclaimed. Thankful for the change of subject.

Kaoru opened her window. Yuki flew out and changed to fifteen feet and waited for Kaoru to climb on.

Kenshin had just locked up the front gate. He walked to Kaoru's room. He thought she was asleep so he entered without knocking.

What he saw almost gave him a heart attack. Kaoru was climbing out the window. He thought that she was going to commit suicide or something. He ran towards he picked her off the window sill, shut the window, and turned to her for a good explaination.

This chapter was written to introduce Yuki into the story. I'll update again soon. I love all of your reviews. WRITE MORE!!!


	3. Chapter 3

(A/N: Sorry I haven't updated and for making you all wait this long. I was busy these days. Don't be mad at me! Here's chapter 3!)

Disclaimer: I still don't own Kenshin.

"blah" = characters talking

'blah' = characters thinking

Don't forget to review for me after you've read!

Chapter three:

"Let me go you-Kenshin? Uh... what's going on? What are you doing?"

"What am **I** doing? What are **YOU **doing?" Kenshin exclaimed loudly waving his arms around, indicating the window.

"What are you talking to about? Oh... you mean that?"

"Yes that! What did you think that you were doing? I thought you were going to commit suicide!"

"Suicide? Why in seven hells would you think that? The window is two feet of the ground!!!"

"Oh. But you could have still gotten hurt!"

"Kenshin, I'm not a baby!"

"I know. Just tell me what you were doing and I'll leave you alone."

"You see Kenshin, I uh, wanted to go on a walk?"

"At two in the morning?" Kenshin asked raising an eyebrow and crossing his arms.

"There is nothing wrong with that! And don't give that look Kenshin Himura!"

"Why didn't you use the door?"

"It was closer?"

'Sometimes I don't get this woman.'

"It's not safe to go out this late at night you know."

"I can take care of myself" Kaoru huffed.

"I know. I'll leave you alone and let you have your rest."

Kenshin bid Kaoru goodnight and hurriedly left the room.

'That Kenshin is such a worry wart!' Kaoru thought as she opened the window and let a snickering dragon in.

"Suicide? This Kenshin of yours is hilarious! I like him already!" She burst out laughing.

"You wanna go now?" Kaoru asked, changing the subject.

"Kaoru? I think we should reschedule and go tomorrow. Flying here all the way from Hokkaido wasn't easy" Yuki yawned, showing how tired she was.

"Sure! We'll wake up early and see the city."

"Okay, I'm fine with that. Now, I'm going to hit the hay. Good night Kaoru." With that she curled up into a ball and fell asleep next to her mistress' pillow.

Kaoru changed into a sleeping yukata and crawled into her bed and let sleep take her.

Early the next morning, the two woke up. No one was up, not even Kenshin. Yuki waited outside the window for Kaoru to get ready.

She dressed herself in a yellow kimono with scattered pink flower petals and a light green obi. Then she tied her hair up in a ponytail with a pink ribbon.

Kaoru jumped out the window and onto the awaiting dragon's back.

"I'm not to heavy am I?"

"I can hardly feel a thing. Let's go!"

They took off. Yuki took them high into the air until they could look over all of Tokyo. Being this high air would have frozen a regular person, but Kaoru was not regular.

"Do you think I should tell them?"

"What do you think?!"

"Well should I?!"

"Tell them what? That you're a powerful ice mage? That you can create blizzards and hail storms? That you cam make snow fall whenever you want? Or that you can shoot icicles from the sky AND your hand? Gee, if I knew one of my friends could do all that then, I would definitely want her to tell me."

"Alright I'll tell them-sooner or later."

"It's your choice. Do whatever you want."

"Let's go back before Kenshin finds me gone and thinks I tried to commit suicide again."

"You know, you guys make an adorable couple (A/N: I think so too!). And right now I have the perfect image of how your baby will look like in my head right now."

"Yuki!"

"Okay, sheesh! But do you think you could teach me how to knit baby clothes?" the dragon asked as they landed on the dojo roof.

In the kitchen, Kenshin was chopping vegetables when Sano, Yahiko, and Megumi walked in.

"Good morning" he greeted.

"Good morning" they chorused back.

"Is the hag up yet?" Yahiko asked.

"Excuse me? I'm standing right here Yahiko-CHAN!" Kaoru voice said from the doorway. She walked in and gave Yahiko a good whack on the head.

"When did you come in?" he asked cradling his abused head.

"She came in a minute ago" Kenshin answered for her.

They all sat down and picked up their chopsticks. Megumi noticed that Kaoru hadn't sat down yet.

"Tanuki, what's wrong? Aren't you going to sit down and eat? The food's going to get cold if you don't hurry up" she said, pointing to her usual seat next to Kenshin.

"I'm not going to eat with you guys today" Kaoru replied.

"What are you talking about?"

"I'm going to eat somewhere else. Now if you'll excuse me, I'll be going. Have a nice breakfast!" she said with a smile.

Before anyone could do or say anything, she had already left the room with two breakfast trays in her hands. She left them staring after her.

"What's wrong with her?" Sano asked.

"And why did she take two trays?" Megumi wondered.

"Ugly is so fat that she has to eat twice as much as us to fill her up" Yahiko laughed.

"Is it me or is Kaoru-dono isolating herself from us? If that's true, why would she?" Kenshin wanted to know.

"Maybe she's hiding something... or someone" Sano suggested.

"Yeah. Maybe she's hiding a man in her room" Yahiko said, catching on.

"She could be spending time with another male right now. And also last night too" Megumi added.

Kenshin's eyes grew wider and wider. 'They're right. There could have been a man on the roof yesterday night. I never went up to check. And she could have been sneaking out to see him. Right now she could be eating breakfast with him! What if he makes a move on her?! What if...'

"Hello? Kenshin, ya there buddy?" Sano asked waving a hand in front of Kenshin's face.

Kenshin slapped his hand away.

"After we eat breakfast, we are all going to search Kaoru-dono's room" Kenshin declared slamming a fist on the table and startling everyone. He started to stuff his face with food while the others sweat dropped. Kenshin was not his usual self this morning.

(A/N: I would have updated yesterday, but then I deleted two pages by accident. I had to retype it. I didn't get to finish and had to go hit the hay.) Please write a review! I don't care how long or short it is! Just give me one!!! I promise to update soon. And did you all notice that I spelt Kaoru name right? Thank you Mewberries-dono for pointing that out for me! I appreciate it.


	4. Chapter 4

(A/N: I'm so sorry! I haven't updated in ages! I had midterms to study for and a billion other tests to study for and projects to do. Now that that's all over, I can now write more chapters and update! )

Disclaimer: I don't own Kenshin or any of the Rurouni Kenshin characters. I only own Yuki.

"Blah" characters talking

'Blah' characters thinking

Have fun reading and don't forget to review!

Chapter four:

After the four ate their breakfast, they left the kitchen and began slinking their way towards Kaoru's room like spies. When they reached their destination, they looked around them to see if there was anyone watching them. There turned out to be no one and so they entered.

They looked around the room. Everything seemed to be in order. But then you never know. They searched the drawers, the closet, and even under the floorboards.

Kaoru had been on the roof. Yuki was waiting patiently there for her to come back with some breakfast.

She placed the plate on the roof floor and together they began eating.

They sun shown brightly above them. Yuki shivered.

"What's wrong?" Kaoru asked.

"It's getting kind of warm here. I'm starting to feel kind of faint."

"If you could just wait a while until after I dump these trays into the sink, I'll try to fix it."

"Yes, of course. Thank you."

Kaoru picked up the empty breakfast trays and climbed down the ladder.

After she washed the dirty plates, she began making her way back to the roof. On her way, she passed her bedroom and heard some rustling coming from behind the shoji door. Her eyes narrowed. Kaoru whipped out her trusty bokken and silently crept to the door. She held her bokken like a baseball bat and flung open the door.

"Hiya! Die you…" she started. "Huh! Kenshin? Yahiko? Megumi? Sano?"

The others nearly jumped out of their skins when they heard the door snap open. When they noticed it was Kaoru standing at the doorway, they hid whatever it was that they were holding behind their backs and tried to act casual.

"He-Hey Kaoru, what's happening?" Yahiko asked, as he leaned against the wall.

"Excuse me? What are you doing in my room? And going through my things?" Kaoru questioned, crossing her arms and tapping her foot.

"Um, you see, we were looking for something" answered Sano.

"Sure you were. And that includes my money, right?" Kaoru went up to him, snatched her money pouch from his hands and gave him a good whack on the head.

"OW!" he cried out.

"And Megumi, what do you think your doing with my silk kimonos?" Kaoru went and pulled several kimonos out of Megumi's arm.

"I was thinking about cleaning them! Honest!" she said as she tried to defend herself.

"And I'm a monkey's uncle" Kaoru retorted.

She turned to Yahiko. "Would you mind putting down my father's ashes?"

"AHHH!" he yelped and quickly put down the white vase on a nearby table.

She then looked at Kenshin suspiciously.

"OK, cough up whatever it is that you're holding right now Kenshin Himura!"

Kenshin handed Kaoru whatever it was that he was holding. He had just picked it up from under the dresser before the door suddenly opened. Kenshin didn't even know what it was, but he what he did know was that it was cold. _Really_ cold.

Kaoru's eye lit up when she saw what Kenshin had. She picked up the object and held it in front of her.

"Where did you find it?" she asked.

"It was under your dresser."

"Seriously? I've been looking all over for it! My mother gave it to me before she passed away and I was so worried when I couldn't find it last night.

"Thanks a lot Kenshin! I owe you one. Anyways, I've got to go now. Someone's expecting me." With that, she skipped out of the room.

Kenshin's eyes widened. 'Someone?'

Sano saw the look on his friend's face and gave him a reassuring pat on the back. "Don't worry buddy. Missy can't possibly be meeting another man."

"Are you sure?" Kenshin asked hopefully.

"Of course. I mean, why would she when she has you?"

Those words made Kenshin feel a little better.

As they left the room. Sano whispered something to Kenshin.

"But you better hurry Kenshin. You wouldn't want anyone to woo Kaoru away from you, now would you?"

"I'd like to see them try." (A/N: oOo But what Kenshin doesn't know that competition is coming his way. D)

Kaoru climbed back onto the roof where Yuki was waiting for her.

"You ready?" she asked as she hovered next to her mistress.

"I maybe a little rusty. I haven't used my powers in a while" Kaoru replied nervously.

"No problem. This is a perfect chance for you to use them. And please hurry."

"Alright, let's do this."

She took a deep breath and held both of her hands in front of her with her palms facing outward. Her eyes turned completely blue and the temperature around them dropped dramatically. Her eyes and hands began to glow light blue. Soon, snow began to lightly fall.

"Yuki is that better?"

"It's great. I'll be back in a while" she called out as she flew off."

"Alright! But be careful!" Kaoru called back.

Kaoru climbed down and went off in search off the others. She found her friends standing on the porch watching the snow fall down.

"What's going on?"

"The weather's kind of strange today" commented Megumi. "It was sunny just a while ago."

"And the snow is a bad thing?"

"Of course it is!" the older woman exclaimed! "Don't you see? I'm going to have to moisturize my skin everyday!"

They all sweat dropped. (A/N: That's Megumi for ya! ')

"Anyways, just so that you know, I love the snow and…"

Suddenly there was a knock on the front gates, cutting off the rest of Kaoru's sentence. They all followed Kaoru as she ran forward to open the door. She opened the door and unexpectedly jumped on the person at the doorstep.

The others, especially Kenshin, watched intently as Kaoru and the stranger exchanged hugs and greetings.

The young man looked to be about 22 years old. He was about 4 inches taller then Kaoru. He donned a dark blue gi and a white hakama. His dark hair was pulled into a high ponytail on the top of his head. He looked well built, but not too buff and was nicely tanned. He and Kaoru looked close. (Too close for Kenshin's discomfort.)

Yahiko finally opened his mouth and asked, "Oi Ugly, could you please tell us who you're hugging?"

Kaoru detached herself from the man and smiled brightly at them.

"Guys I would like you to meet my friend Hiroshi Nakamura. He's one of my best friends in the world, and now he's come to live with us!"

The others where all thinking the same thing.

"WHAT!"

(A/N: I hoped you all like that chapter. Please review! I'll try to update more, but only if you review!)

Push…

The…

Button!


End file.
